


Our Heart is Full with Love

by dakem



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot Collection, lex is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakem/pseuds/dakem
Summary: SuperCorp/Karlena one shot collectionsSomehow has the running theme of surprises and super hearing(two idiots in love + super hearing + lots of bantering)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

The sun stream in, illuminating the lonely, classy woman sitting on the pristine white couch, reading a book. This isn’t just any person, this is Lena Luthor, Co-CEO of L-Corp. You might have heard of L-Corp. They’re the third highest earning tech. company in the world last year, and projected to be first before this year close out. 

Lena smiles as she read to take her mind off the stressful meeting she just arrived from. Reaching forward, her hand grab hold of her wine cup. She lifted it up, still focus on her book, ready to sip when Kara barges in.

“LEEEENNAAA~” 

With a sigh, she gently places her drink back down, casting it a forlorn look before closing her book and setting it aside. Slowly, she glances up, and there was Kara, wearing sweat pants and a white shirt, casually sitting cross-leg on her desk, and trying to balance Lena’s $1,000 pen on her nose. 

Lena stood up and walk over to her, “Kara, not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?” 

The Co-CEO pluck the pen from Kara’s hand and plop her nose with it. 

“Hey!”

“This was a gift from an Irish investor.”

“But –“ 

Lena dips her head, catching Kara’s mouth with hers. They lazily kiss for a bit then Lena feels Kara smiling that wicked smile. Before Lena could do anything, Kara’s arm shot out to grab hold of Lena’s waist and starts to tickle her. 

She immediately tries to pull away from no such luck, Kara held on tight. 

“Ka – Hahahaha – Ok ok – hahaha – you can – ahaha – stop – ahahah – I’ll let you play – OMG AHAHA – the pen is yours I give! I GIVE!” 

“You sure?” 

“Ahahaha yes you can have it ahaha”

“Hmmmm – m’kay.” 

“You play dirty,” Lena gasp out, leaning against the desk, tired from the laughing fit she just went through. 

Kara simply shrug before going back to balancing the pen.

Lena watch, amuse that this goddess, who been through so much, can find great joy in small, innocent activities. 

A couple minutes pass, with Lena content to stand there and watch her lover, and Kara, with her tongue sticking out, head tilt up as she tries to balance the pen virtually on her nose. 

“Look Lena! I’m doing it!” 

“I can see that darling,” she absentmindedly reply while snapping pictures on her phone. 

“Are you taking pictures?”

“It’s going on Instagram.”

Kara slap her arms around, “You gotta be in the picture too! Here!”

“Ok – ow stop moving your arms”

“Sorry, hurry, it’s gonna fall.”

“One two three! **snap** There.”

Kara allows her pen to fall gracelessly to the floor – “Careful with the pen!”

“I wanna see!” 

In the picture, one can see Kara’s chin, nose and pen, with Lena’s face on the side, her eyes comedic as she tries to convey that her lover is crazy, but that’s what she loves about Kara. 

“You can’t even see my face!”

“Your head was tilt up. I’m posting it.”

“Noo that’s a bad picture”

Too late, Lena posted it on her Instagram, with a simple heart as the caption.

“Leeennnaaa”

“Cheer up baby, you got a beautiful chin.” 

“That’s a weirdness compliment ever Sis,” A deep voice said from near the door.

“Lex! How long have you been there?!” 

“Hi Lexi!” Kara happily wave at him while Lena’s face heat up in embarrassment. 

“Hey Kara, and not long enough to know why you complimented her chin.” 

“Lena has a chin fetish.” Kara supply helpfully with a cheeky smile.

Pushing her lover to the floor (“OW!” “That what you get!”), she turns to face her brother, “Ignore her (“RUDE!”), why are you here?”

“You should treat your girlfriend better,” Lex can’t help but tease his sister.

“Yeah! You should listen to your brother,” Kara chimed in from the floor while poking Lena’s foot.

“Just wondering if you two want to go get food? It’s…lunch…time.”

Before Lex can finish, right as he said food, Kara shot up and starts getting Lena’s stuff ready. 

“I guess that’s a yes.”

Lena shook her head at Kara’s antics, “You really have to ask Lex?” 

“You two are too slow! I’ll wait downstairs, hurry up!” 

Kara ran out the office carrying Lena’s bag with her, leaving the Luthors laughing and trailing behind.

“Lex?”

“Hm?”

“How would you feel about Kara being your sister-in-law?”

Lex opens his mouth to reply when – 

“HE SHOULD BE HONORED!”

“YOU WERENT SUPPOSE TO HEARD THAT! THE PROPOSAL IS SUPPOSE TO BE A SURPRISE!”

“OKAY! I’LL PRETEND TO BE SURPRISED!”

“THAT’S NOT – you know what, nevermind. How did I get stuck with this idiot?”


	2. Mountain/Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I decided to maybe make this a collection of one-shots? I don't know, i'm still deciding. But this takes place in the same universe as chapter one, just many years before. 
> 
> English is not my first language. As always, comments, kudos, and feedbacks are always appreciated.

“No.”

 

“Please please please PLEASE LENA You’re my bestiest best friend in all the universes!”

 

“Nope.” Lena remains steadfast in her refusal, with her arms cross over her chest, eyes close.

 

After about a minute of silence, she peak open one eye. Big mistake. There, right in front of her, is Kara, with her hands in front of her chest, her famous pout firmly in place.

 

“Pwease,” she whimpers out.

 

Lena tries, she really did, but really, no one can resist.

 

“OKAY!” She threw her arms in the air, “I’ll go!”

 

Kara squeal, pulling her friend in for a bone-crushing hug.

 

And that’s how we find Kara currently skipping up the trail, leaving Lena, sweaty and breathless, behind.

 

“Kara – wait – I need a break.”

 

Kara stops and turns around, a frown on her face, “You took a 20 minutes break 5 minutes ago.”

 

“I need a longer break.”  Lena pause, “No, that’s wrong, what I need is to get off this mountain.”

 

“It’s not a mountain, it’s a hill.”

 

Lena glares at her alien friend, a glare that tells Kara to shut up and not argue about the semantic of this.

 

“How about this? I carry you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why? I can do it.”

 

Lena scowl at her friend, eyes turning deadly as if she’s about to put some old rich man in place, “I have pride Kara, Luthor pride! I will not be carry up a _mountain_ like some damsel in distress!”

 

“But we’ll never get to the top of this _hill_ at this rate!!” She whines, looking like a dejected puppy all of a sudden.

 

Lena lasted for about a minute before she lost, “Fine! You better not drop me.” Lena climb onto Kara’s back, looping her arms around her friend’s neck.

 

“Never.”

 

“Hold on tight.”

 

“What are you doing??”

 

“KARA OH MY GOD KARA!!!” Lena yells as she tightly squeezes her eyes shut, clinging onto Kara, while Kara uses her super speed to run up the mountain/hill.

 

When the wind finally stops, Lena slowly releases her tight grip,

 

“Are we alive?” She whispers.

 

Kara chuckle, a beautiful sounds that just bring so much life into Lena, that she’s pretty sure even if she was dead, that laugh will bring her back to life.

 

She feels her feet touching the ground, “Yes, we’re very much alive. Open your eyes Lena.”

 

“…Oh…that’s…nice?” The Luthor commented, not really knowing what to say. The view is not really the best. She’s overlooking the city, but it’s morning, so the sun is right in her face. She can’t really see anything. Besides, she can see much prettier view taking off from a plane.

 

Lena sigh, feeling back that she can’t really see what Kara wants her to see. She slowly turns to look at Kara, “Kara, I’m sorry but – “

 

The words stop.

 

Because suddenly, Kara’s lips touches hers.

 

_‘omg omg what is this Kara is kissing me is this heaven? No! I’m too young to die!’_

Lena snaps her eyes open and pushes Kara away.

 

_‘oh shit this is real’_

Kara bit her lips, rocking back on her heels, “I – I – I’m sorry you just look so beautiful standing there and I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long and hold you and go on dates and and Lex said to just go for it and I just – I’m sorry.”

 

Lena snaps out of her inner monologue upon hearing the absolutely soul-crushing sadness in Kara’s voice.

 

Instead of replying, she pulls the blonde back in for a kiss.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Lena quietly share against Kara’s lips as they broke apart, no more than an inch.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes,”

 

Lena leans in to capture Kara’s lips once more.

 

“Should we go down now?”

 

“Hm, I want to stay here forever.”

 

“What happened to ‘what I need is to get off this mountain’?” Kara teases her.

 

“That was before you kiss me.”

 

“Oh? Are my kisses that revitalizing?”

 

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Lena retorts

 

“You’re the one that said it.”

 

“I will throw you off.”

 

“I can fly.”

 

“You – ARG You’re so – Gah! You’re lucky I like you.”

 

“Yes, very lucky“

 

“I don’t like your tone.”

 

Kara simply smile, happy to know that their relationship is still the same, just with more kisses, and cuddles.

 

“Get me off this mountain.”

 

“Hill.”

 

“Kara.”

 

“Lena.”

 

*****Many hours later, Lena is finally home*****

 

“LEEEEXXXX!!!”

 

“What? Did someone die??” Lex ran into the living room with a toothbrush in his mouth.

 

“YOU ASSHOLE!” Lena screams as she flung every pillow she could get her hands on at him.

 

“Hey stop! Ow what the hell Lena?!”

 

“I had the perfect date plan! I was going take her out and ask her to be my girlfriend. But NOOOOO You just had to tell her to “go for it” and she took me up some MOUNTAIN and kiss me!”

 

She advances towards Lex with dark aura surrounding her.

 

Lex slowly backs away, “Uh…did you not like her kisses?”

 

“NO her kisses are very nice but that’s not the point! THE POINT IS THAT YOU DIDN’T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND NOW MY PLANS ARE RUIN!”  

 

“What plans? You’ve had plans for years and you always chicken out! Once, you even UNINVITED her! Who does that? I got tired of seeing you two run around each other.”

 

Before Lena can reply, her phone chime, indicating a message from Kara.

 

From: Kara

I like your kisses too.

 

From: Kara

**insert picture of a chicken**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and feedbacks are always appreciated.


	3. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoking her beard, Kara imparted her wise knowledge, “Sanity is overrated child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is becoming a collection of one-shots. All takes place in the same universe as the first. And somehow all features super hearing. That's the running theme I think.

“I don’t want to go,” Lena murmurs in the darkness.

 

The two teenagers are sitting on the couch, with Lena curl into Kara, her head resting on Kara’s shoulder, watching The Incredibles.

 

Kara hand, which was gently massaging Lena’s skull, pauses for a second before she continues.

 

“Then stay the night.”

 

“Not what I meant,” She whines playfully, poking her blonde friend.

 

“It’s a good school.”

 

“Sweden Kara, Sweden! There are perfectly good schools here, I don’t know why they have to send me away.”

 

Kara reach out and stuff her face with some popcorn, “Lex will be there,” she said around her mouth full of food.

 

“Is that supposed to entice me?”

 

“You won’t be lonely.”

 

Lena sat up and look right into Kara’s eyes, “Are we talking about the same Lex here? Because the guy I’m talking about will embarrass me so much no one will want to be my friend! Or he’ll scare them away with his craziness!”

 

“Lex isn’t so bad.”

 

“Say the other crazy one.”

 

“Hey!” Kara got some popcorn to throw but then thought better of it and ate it instead.

 

“What? I didn’t want to waste food!”

 

Lena leans in and wipe from crumbs off her friend’s face, shaking her head she tease, “What will you do without me here?”

 

“Redecorate your room.”

 

“Don’t you dare!”

 

“I think it needs more stuff animals. And colors.”

 

“I will make sure they don’t let you in.”

 

Kara smirk, a look not typically seen on her face, “One pout, and they’ll carry me to your room.”

 

“OW!” she yelp when a pillow smack her face.

 

“Just making sure your head don’t get too big.”

 

Kara simply stuck her tongue out.

 

“I swear, that pout of yours is a superpower.”

 

“Hey,” Lena got super close to her as if she’s about to tell the biggest secret ever, “you can use your pout to get Lillian to sponsor you to my school!”

 

“Your mother hates me.”

 

“Don’t take it so personally, she hates everyone except Lex.”

 

A faraway look enters Kara’s eyes, “Huh…”

 

“What?”

 

“You family has a thing for the letter L. Think about it!” Kara jumps up so she can squat on the couch,

 

“Lionel, Lillian, Lex, and Lena! That’s four,” here Kara raises four fingers up to emphasize her point.

 

“FOUR! L’s! That’s 200 if you add them together! OH RAO! LENA!” Kara grab hold of Lena’s face, smashing it together so she looks like a fish, “YOUR PARENTS WANT 200 GRANDCHILDREN!”

 

Sputtering, Lena slaps the hands away, “How did you get 200?! And why is it grandchildren? Maybe they want 200 billion dollars.”

 

“L is roman numeral for 50! And nope, definitely grandchildren.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m an alien, I know these things.”

 

Lena opens her mouth, attempting to say something, but then decided against it.

 

“Never mind, I can’t keep up with your insanity.”

 

The wind suddenly picks up, the sign of Kara using her superspeed.

 

In less than a second, she’s standing in front on Lena with a fake white beard, a long black robe covering her whole body.

 

Stoking her beard, Kara imparted her wise knowledge, “Sanity is overrated child.”

 

It hit Lena then. She’ll be leaving her best friend, this crazy loveable alien, who can always make her smile and laugh, behind.

 

Kara immediately notice the mood change. She pulls Lena in, wrapping her in her strong embrace.

 

The shorter girl brought her hands up, fisting the back of Kara’s robe, “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you more.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

“I will. Don’t question it. Like I said, I’m an alien, I know these things.”

\--------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------

 

Lena slowly walks to her assign room, dragging her luggage behind, clearly not wanting to be here.

 

"I hope I get a normal roommate,” Lena mutters to herself.

She stops at her room, 200, and smile as she took a picture and sent it to Kara.

 

From: Lena

 

Not 200 grandchildren

 

Taking a deep breath, Lena opens the door, walks in, and seeing as her roommate has yet to arrive, she claims the bed closest to the window.

 

Just as she sat down on her new bed, a body fell out of the closet.

 

“AAAAHHHH – wait, KARA?!?!?!”

 

Said girl jumps up, spitting her hair out of her mouth, “SURPRISE!”

 

“wha-“

 

“I hacked into the school system and enrolled myself,” Kara absentmindedly mention while attempting to fix her hair.

Lena is too shocked to say anything.

 

“I know you wanted a ‘normal’ roommate, but those are sooooo boring! And yes, I did came out of the closet.”

 

Kara winks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please and if you have some prompts, send them over.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, I want to know what you think about it, thanks :)


End file.
